The present invention relates generally to a system for editing prerecorded materials such as music programs from separate sources into a single, continuous program, and particularly to such systems employing digital techniques to facilitate locating a desired program point.
Editing prerecorded music programs is a tedius and time consuming affair because it involves accurately locating pertinent portions of materials to be joined together so that there is no appreciable discontinuity in a recording medium into which the combined programs are transcribed.